The installation of software on a computing device, such as a personal computer or a laptop, may require the use of an installation key. For example, if the software is delivered on a Compact Disc (CD) or a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), an installation key may be written on a box containing the disc, or it may be provided in a text file on said disc. The user should then copy the installation key to a computer program which manages the installation of the software, for example an installation wizard installed on the computing device. This process may be inconvenient and prone to errors. Furthermore, it may be susceptible to security risks. In particular, the installation key may be cracked very easily by means of key generators or brute force mechanisms. Therefore, this process does not offer sufficient protection against the misuse of software.